Leif Clarke
"Anything you wanna do I'm cool with." ''-Leif Clarke'' Leif Clarke is a calm, fun, and a go-with-the-flow kind of guy. He is one of 1<3 's first male characters (I don't make a lot UGH XD, but Leif isn't my fist male characters). He attends Emerald High School and loves to hang around his family and friends. 'ADVANCED BIO' Likes: Dancing, singing, hanging around friends, making others happy, listening to music, creating music, playing piano, playing guitar, going on his music feild trip/ tours all over the world, being in the background, singing with freinds, Cinnamon Buns, peanut butter, Dislikes: Being unorganized, crazyness, parties, any type of beer/ wine, being in the 'spotlight', getting lots of attention, singing competely by himself, the dark, doing something that makes him look stupid (he does that often), anything strong in scent 'HISTORY' Leif Clarke was born on June 7th. He grew up with his parents, who were musicans. Because of Leif's parents' love for music, Leif grew up to love music. At five years old, he would sing with his mother Julia, an opera singer, in the car and all the trips they would go on. Leif's father, Edward, was an instrament player, and taught Leif how to play guitar and piano (Leif favorite instraments) and many other instraments aswell. Leif also has two older sisters, Chloe and Cadance. Chloe and Cadance, twin sisters, always give advice to Leif. They usually give good advice, because they know Leif takes them very seriously. Anything he does will affect their popularity. On Leif's 10th bithday, Leif was awared for his school's "Best Singer Ever" award. That was also the day Leif got his first very own mic, piano, and guitar. Leif says his tenth birhtday was "one of the best days of my life". Ever since Leif's tenth birthday, Leif has been a very talented muscian and has his own band with a group of freinds (Hane, Joey, and Frank). When Leif was fourteen, he went to Emerald High School. This was where, his first year, he met Hazel Moon. This was Hazel's was ONE OF HAZEL'S FIRST FREINDS (yes, there are other freinds who are guys Hazel has who do not love her romantically!!!) freind who was a boy that didn't fall in love with her. Because of this, Hazel and Leif became really good freinds. Leif's freind Frank did dare Leif and Hazel to kiss once, but they didn't do it. On Leif's second year at Emerald High School, Leif was heartbroken Hazel Moon was not there at Emerald High School with him. But then Hazel came back, and Leif was overjoyed. There was only one problem: Hazel wasn't there to stay. Leif respected Hazel had a boyfreind and other freinds, but still made many efoorts to convince Hazel to move back to Emerald High School. 'LEIF'S PERSONALITY' Leif is overall happy and calm. And even though his is the leader of his group, Leif tends to stay in the background because he can be shy. Once you get to know Leif though, he's a bit hyper and super fun. 'I THINK I KILLED LEIF CLARKE! LOVE QUIZ CHALLENGE!' Leif: So...what this beez? 1<3: A loooove quiz. Wich Sonic girl do you think you're gonna get? HM HM HM?! Leif: I dunno. Whatever you think really ^ ^. 1<3: GOODERZ. MKAY LET'S GET STARTED. B RIGHT BACK PEEPS! Leif: '''Bye guys ^ ^ LATER.... '''1<3: '''Okay, are u ready? '''Leif: Sure, but first, how did I do ^ ^? 1<3: '''I feel really really really really bad for you... '''Leif: '''C-can I not hear the results O_O;? '''1<3: No XD THE RESULTS: Blaze the Cat: 1 point Dr.Eggman: 1 point You are Single: 1 point Cream the Rabbit: 1 point Leif: '''WHY IS DR.EGGMAN THERE '''1<3: Something was wrong with that quiz. I've never taken the boy quizzes b4! I usually take the girl ones... Leif: And Cream? WHAAAT? I'm not a child molester -_-; 1<3: '''Haha. But you got Blaze one time tho ^ ^;. '''Leif: '''I think Blaze won. '''1<3: ME TOO. I LOVE BLAZE SHE'S FABULUS MAYN. OKAY THAT'S IT FOR TODAY, BYE PEEPS AND THANKS FOR READING!!! Leif: Bye guys ^ ^;. 'OTHER STUFFS/ EDITABLE' NICKNAMES Teddy''-''' by Hazel '''''Gay Boy- by Scourge (RP only) Ef ''(ee-f, not eff)- by Frank ''Mr''.Clarke-''' by teachers '''''Goody-Goody- by Fiona (RP only) Brat- by Leif's siters when they're annoyed with him 'LOVE INTREST' (Comment or edit) 'RELATIONSHIPS (comment or edit)' Hazel Moon Leif and Hazel are good freinds, and Hazel says,"It feels like I've known him since we were kids." Hane Hane is Leif's good freind, neighbor, and future best man. He will always stick by Leif through the toughest of times. Joey Even though he can be hot-headed and stubborn, Joey is one of Leif's good friends. He may talk a lot, and is usually the one who gives Leif song inspirations for some reason. Frank Franks loves to tease Leif. In some ways, Frank is Leif's really immature little brother. Frank tends to laugh at anything stupid, bizzar, or random. He also likes to tease Hazel and push her closer to Leif, even though Leif and Hazel have absolutely no romantic feelings for eachother. 'QUOTES' "I don't sing for money, I sing because I love to."-when Frank always asks him if they get paid for the concerts "Don't get mad because I know how to get women closer to me."-usually to Scourge or people who tease him "I usually get a lot of advice from by big sisters, Cloe and Cadance."-to Hazel when she asks him how he's so understanding to her "I can get mean when I want to, but I don't like to."- when avoiding fight 1 "I don't want to fight. Unlike you, I have class."- when avoiding a fight 2 "U-um, I'll just say here. I don't mind.."- trying to stay out of something big "Anything for you doll!"-to Hazel "She calls me Teddy because I have hundreds of them stuffed in my closet, on top of ten I gave to her for her birthday."- when someone asks him why Hazel calls him "Teddy" 'THEME SONGS' MAIN THEME SONG THEME TWO 'GALLERY' ' ' Category:Oneheart's Pictures Category:Oneheart's Characters Category:Oneheart's Pages Category:Squirrels Category:Male Category:Males